fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Mewtwo
Dr. Jacques van Mewtwo is the main antagonist in the RenarioExtreme series. He is Renan's arch-nemesis, who always plans to take over and rule the PokéMutant World, but is always outsmarted by Renan or his friends, and made his boss, the Shadow Lord very frustrated with him. He is often referred as "Sir" or "Master" by his servants or any Pokémon brainwashed by him. Even though he was thought to be a shameful legendary Pokémon in the series, but later in the series, it is revealed that he is actually a human, a 50-year-old man, who takes control of the body of a used Mewtwo. Appearance Dr. Mewtwo always wears a black lab coat. Unlike the original Mewtwo, he has red eyes, and controls dark power, despite being a Psychic-type. Personality Dr. Mewtwo is a very controlling, naughty and mischievous scientist. His ruthless nature came from the death of his older sister, Marilyn. He can be also very demanding, saying that his army is useless and stupid because of their failures to elimate Renan. He is shown to have a short temper. He also has an IQ of 1,000,000 (referred as -1,000,000 by the Shadow Lord because of his failures). Transformations Dr. Mewtwo Darkness Mode - After getting insulted by the Shadow Lord, Dr. Mewtwo becomes enraged about it, stuns the Shadow Lord, and absorbs him, resulting this form. He resembles his former self, but with a dark dragon's tail, wings, spikes and legs. He also wears a ruined cape. He has grown much stronger, and has an attack which can kill someone instantly, called the Death Attack. One of his victims is the Gold Master, who sacrifices himself from protecting Renan and his friends from the attack. Before dying, the Gold Master gives his remaining power to Renan, resulting the birth of Ultraforce Renan: Superior Mode. In this form, Renan is able to take down Dr. Mewtwo easily, but Dr. Mewtwo's aura of darkness overpowered him, turning his into a complete monstorous called Dr. Mewtwo: Darkness Satan Mode. Dr. Mewtwo: Darkness Satan Mode - Dr. Mewtwo's even stronger form, a complete gigantic monster with twelve large devil wings, three spiked tails, twenty demon legs and darkness aura surrounding him. Relationships Renario "Renan" Extreme - Renan and Dr. Mewtwo has been against each other since Renan was a baby. Renan always refer him as Dr. Astroid, which makes Dr. Mewtwo angry. Shadow Lord - Dr. Mewtwo does not like the Shadow Lord at all, and so does the Shadow Lord, who hates him because of his failures. The Shadow Lord is usually frustrated with Dr. Mewtwo because he always failed him, often referring him as "the most shameful Legendary Pokémon ever". Dr. Mewtwo sometimes also say something bad about the Shadow Lord, which enrages him. Marilyn - Dr. Mewtwo had a terribly poor relationship with his sister during his childhood. His sister usually orders or demands him to do something, but if he ignores her, she will either threaten or beat him up. After his sister died, he felt a bit guilty, but also a bit calmer. Axellon "Axel" E-Ville - As the most faithful servant of Dr. Mewtwo, Axel and Dr. Mewtwo have a very good relationship with each other. His army - Dr. Mewtwo thinks that they are stupid because they always got out-smarted by Renan or his friends. Game appearances Renan the Mutant Pikachu Dr. Mewtwo is the final boss of the first game, where he is planning to take over PokéMutant World by corrupting the Pokémon living in it. So, Renan must stop his reign of terror in order to restore the peace in the world. Renan the Mutant Pikachu 2 Dr. Mewtwo's next plan is to rule Earth by collecting the Mystic Diamonds and become unstoppable. He was then stopped by Renan and his sidekick, Hiroshi. Renan's Adventure Dr. Mewtwo kidnaps Sunshine to use her as a hostage and creates Naner, Renan's evil twin to stop Renan. Renan the Mutant Pikachu 3 Dr. Mewtwo was enraged at himself for failing again. So, he decides to steal the Guardian Emerald for his plans. But he also knew that Renan and hiroshi are towards him, so, in order to save himself, Dr. Mewtwo tricks the guardian of the Guardian Diamond, Rexar, that Renan and Hiroshi want to destroy the Guardian Diamond, so they join forces to stop Renan and Hiroshi. Renan and the Seven Destructive Rulers Once Dr. Mewtwo stole the mysterious Crown in the PokéMutant World, the world is in total chaos when Dr. Mewtwo and Axel create the Seven Destructive Rulers. Renan: Return of an Ancient Evil Dr. Mewtwo's satellite has crashed into the statue of the Shadow Lord, which also imprisoned him, causing the Shadow Lord to be on the loose. Past Human: Jacques von Mewtwo was born in Planet Mewtwo with his parents and a very strict older sister, Marilyn. Jacques hated his older sister because she got the most attention from her parents, but completely ignored him. She also used to berate him scathingly whenever he did careless mistakes to her (even little mistakes). One day, when he and his sister were in their room, something (an evil genius device) came out from their computer, Jacques attempted to take it but Marilyn slapped his hand, put the device up on the shelf, and told her brother not to touch it. After that, Marilyn left the room, leaving her brother alone. Despite his sister's words, Jacques disobeyed her and took the device indeed since he never liked her. He played with it until night. While playing with it, he accidently pressed a button, causing it to shoot a laser on his family's photo. Just then, Marilyn came back to her room. and immediately gets very angry when she finds him playing with the device. She then hit his head, causing the device to drop on the floor, and then twists his ear very hard because of his disobedience towards her, then starts yelling at him for breaking her promise. After a raging scold, she forces her brother to get out of the room before she beats him up. Jacques refused anyway, so Marilyn beat him up, and kicked him out of his room. From that day on, Marilyn and Jacques were worst enemies forever, and Marilyn told her parents not to talk to her brother again. As a result, Jacques saw anger, hatred and jealousy in his heart, always wishing that Marilyn will just disappear. His wish came true on one day when Marilyn got murdered by some gangsters. After her death, Jacques felt very guilty for making his wish come true. After this day on, his parents start to talk to him once again. One day, when Jacques was playing with his sister's computer, he was abducted into the computer, and heard someone (the Shadow Lord) talking to him. The Shadow Lord then opened the gate of Lands of Dark Oasis, causing Jacques to fall in the Dark Oasis, turning him into a boy genius, that copies his sister's knowledge. Ant that's why Dr. Mewtwo is a villain in the series. Mewtwo: Later, it is revealed that his "past" was a fake, and his true past is, he was created by a banished knight in order to help him defeat his enemies, but was stopped by his former team. Death and revival In Renan: The Last Destiny, Renan sacrifices his body to kill Dr. Mewtwo in order to protect the peace of the PokéMutant World. Thought to be dead at first by his friends, Renan's soul and organs are still alive. Later, they were transferred to his new body, while his old body was destroyed after falling into the acid sea in Dr. Mewtwo's hideout. Somehow, in Renan: Shippuden, Axel revives Dr. Mewtwo after trying to fix his body and turned the body pieces into a black robot resembling Darth Vader. Dr. Mewtwo's minions Axellon "Axel" E-Ville (right-hand man) Naner (Evil twin of Renan) Seven Destructive Rulers Any corrupted Pokémon Gallery Dr. Mewtwo.JPG|Dr. Mewtwo's every time appearance. Dr. Mewtwo.png|Dr. Mewtwo controlling dark power. Category:RenarioExtreme (series) Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Fantendo Villains Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters